Ineed help
by allygirl411
Summary: Sam is trapped in the school, when she is caught and raped by Jonah, ending up pregnant, Jonah leaves her alone with the baby and tells her it's her problem, Carly doesn't know what to do, and neither does Spencer, so Sam turns to Freddie for help
1. The tragedy

**Summary: Sam is trapped in the school, when she is caught and raped by Jonah, ending up pregnant, Jonah leaves her alone with the baby and tells her it's her problem, Carly doesn't know what to do, and neither does Spencer, so Sam turns to freddie for help. My first story so please Read and Review!  
**

**_______________________________________________  
**

"Huh? Sam said, lifting her head off the desk "Where am I?" She looked around the empty classroom, _'I must've fallen asleep in class again.' _she

thought, got up, then headed out the classroom door. She walked toward the exit but found that it was locked "Crap." She said, and went to her

locker to get her spare keys she had stolen from Principal Franklin. She punched in the password instead of the old way, thanks to Fredward, who had installed it for her and Carly. She opened hr locker and pulled all her stuff out of it, looking desperatly for the key's, "What the heck?" she

grumbled; looking for her lost keys."Why can't I find my dang key's!?" She gave up as soon as her stomach started rumbling. She went into the girls bathroom, and grabbed a fatcake from her back pocket. She ate half-heartedly, after she was done, she wiped off her mouth, and sat on the

bathroom counter for half an hour. She yawned and layed down on the top of the counter, closing her eyes. She heard footsteps down the hall, she sat up, hearing it again, she ran out of the bathroom looking for the source of the foot-steps"Who's there!?" She called; looking around

the empty hall for who, or what, was in the empty school. Something grabbed her by the arm and said "I'm here." She spun around to see who it was "Jonah!" She shouted "Let go of me!" She made a fist and swung her arm at him, attempting to punch him, he grabbed the arm she had swung

at him and he slammed her against the wall. "What are you doing Jonah!?" She cried feeling his breath running down her throat, "Remember the wedgie bounce?" He questioned pushing her harder against the wall; she smirked and said "Yeah, you looked like a total moron." His nostrils

flared and his grip on her got tighter. "Well, I'm getting pay-back." He said pulling out a knife, her face filled with fear, "The famous Samantha Puckett, afraid!" He said; in a mocking tone "Ha!" Her face turned from fear, to anger, she tried to struggle out of his grasp, but he only pushed her harder

against the wall. "It'd be a shame to kill something as beautiful as you." He reasoned, grabbing both her arms' with one of his hands, "I'm gonna have a lot of fun..." Her face transformed back into fear "You..." Sam said, while his hand slowly crept up her shirt, a shiver ran down her spine "You

were the one who took the key's out of my locker, so I couldn't get get out of the school..." His face got dangerously close to hers "Quite the genius, aren't you?" He mocked, pressing his lips against hers'. She struggled but couldn't get out of his one hand grip. 'What happened?' She thought to

herself. She used to be the strongest girl in school, but now she was so helpless. Jonahs hand went higher up her shirt, sending shivers through Sams' body, unlatching her bra, Sam struggled some more, but couldn't get him off, Jonah forced his tounge into Sams' mouth, she bit it, causing him

to pull back, but pushed it back in. Sam screamed a little, he pulled off and said, "Tell anyone about this," He pulled out his knife "And I'll kill you." Sam knew what he meant and cried, "Please, don't!" He laughed and pulled out her belt, he pulled some rope out of his pocket and tied her hands before

pulling off her shirt, pants, underwear and bra, scattering them across the hall, leaving her naked, defenseless body on the school floor, he took his clothes off and mounted her, tears streamed across her face. Jonah laughed louder and said, "Why don't we have a few kids, Huh Sam!?" Her eye's

filled with tears "Please!" She cried "Don't do this!" He laughed, cupping her breasts, "Tell anyone." He said grabbing her arm and cutting it with the knife, letting the blood trickle. "And I'll kill you." Sam wanted to cry but he would cut her arm with knife, everytime she let out a single sob.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I know, I know, it's horrible, but please review! It's my first story, so have mercy! **

**Thanks! I re-uploaded and edited it, so if you read this before and read it again, it might be a bit different.  
**


	2. The truth

**Summary: Sam is trapped in the school, when she is caught and raped by Jonah, ending up pregnant, Jonah leaves her alone with the baby and tells her it's her problem, Carly doesn't know what to do, and neither does Spencer, so Sam turns to freddie for help. My first story so please Read and Review!**

* * *

Sam lay in her bed, small tears streaming down her face. She always had wondered what the big deal about being raped was, but now she knew. Why it was so terrible, She never wanted it to happen again, she glanced out the window, the rain seemed to match her mood perfectly. Anger, with a mix of sorrow. She looked around her room, navy blue wall, with a small brown dresser by her bed, a mirror hanging over her writing desk. She sat up from her small bed and wished time would reverse. That everything would go back to normal, she looked at the scars on her arm from the cuts Jonah had made. She wanted to tell some one, but she remembered his colrd, hard words. _"Tell anyone about this.....and I'll kill you." _Her eyes made a new batch of tears that rolled down her cheeks, she started crying hysterically, ignoring her cat Frothy, and all the text messages she got. Her phone rang awhile later, she cleared her throat and wiped the tears from her eye's, she picked the phone up and flipped it open. "Hello?" She asks, "Sam!" A voice cried, "It's Carly, where are you? You missed Icarly, AND you didn't come over when it was fried chicken day at our house. Whats wrong?" Sam hesitated but answered anyway."Something got in the way... I'll come over and try to explain....Okay?" "Okay..." Carly said, "But come over soon. We can talk it over with some Icecream, a movie, and some fried chicken. K?" Sam smiled for the first time in 2 weeks, "Okay." Sam agreed "Sounds good." After the both said goodbye, Sam hung up and put down her phone, she smiled a little. Carly was her best friend, and she knew how to make Sam smile. So she had to tell Carly... Even if it meant death.

_________________

Sam arrived at Carly's apartment a few hours later. She opened the apartment door and plopped down on the couch, feeling nauseous. Carly came by her and said. "I'm gonna take a shower real quick. So stay here." and headed toward the bathroom, shutting the door. She looked up at the ceiling fan and watched it spin. She couldn't what he had did to her. He took her virginiy from her. By force. She waited for Carly, she was taking long. She also wondered if he meant what he said. '_Why don't we have a few kids, Huh Sam!?'_ She pondered on the thought for a few minutes, when all of the sudden a thought flashed across her mind _'What if I'm pregnant?"_ The more she thought about it, she had remember that she had missed her period, and she was sick a lot...She knew what she had to do. She got up and bolted out the door, slamming it shut. Carly finally walked out of the bathroom in her robe, wondering where the heck sam went.

Sam walked into the drug store and picked out one of the pregnancy tests. She waited in line for a few minutes, and finally was the next in line. She payed the clerk without looking at him once and ran out the door. She was running through the park faster then a cheetah and was at her house in no-time. She ran into her Bathroom and shut the door and ripped open the box, spilling pregnancy test sticks everywhere. After doing what she had to do on the pregnancy test (Ewwwww, why should I right what she did?) She took a shower to wait for the results.

She stepped out of the shower and dried off. She put on her clothes and checked her result. Her hearts skipped a beat and she stopped breathing, "No!" She cried, and slumped onto the floor "Why me?" She asked looking to the sky "Why?!" She started sobbing and couldn't stop, she ignored all the calls she was getting and didn't stop.

* * *

Sam lay on her bed crying into the pillow. She decided it was time to tell carly. She Picked up her and pressed in her number "Hello?" Carly asked, Sam started bawling as soon as she heard Carly's voice, "Sam!?!" Carly cried, "Is this you?! What's wrong? Get here immediatly!" She started to cry too. Sam hung up not wanting to bother her anymore._ 'I have to tell her.' _

Sam decided, and headed out the door.

Sam walked as slow as she can to Carly's house but still got there sooner or later. Sam walked into Carlys apartment and sat on the couch Carly quickly came out of her room and hugged Sam tight. "Sam!" She cried, letting go of her. "What happened? Why are you crying?!" Sam looked Carly in the eyes and started crying all over again. Why did the have to happen to her? Why? Sam Cried harder and harder, and said in between sobs, "I...I...I'm....pregnant."

* * *

**Sorry this one is short, I have school, and My job, so please bare with me here. And thank you for reading! Even if you don't like it. Please review!**


	3. Authors Note!

**Hi! I'm sorry that I haven't been able to put out chapters as much as I want to, but it's because of...um....School! Yeah that's right school...heh heh....**

**Anyway. I've been having writers block and I also need some new ideas. So if you like my stories and want me to continue, please message me any ideas. I would really appreciate them, thanks!**

**Oh and special thanks to:**

**Annabeth03**

**For making me get off my lazy butt and making me write chapter 2. **  
**Thank you for reading, send me Ideas!**

**Again thanks!!!**

**Okay now leave.**


	4. ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE? Ugh

**Omg, omg, omg! I am so sorry... I can't believe I hadn't updated on this story for so long! I am so sorry... I hate myself! I hate myself so much! Okay, I promise, I will update more frequently, deal? Okay, before you yell at me, and kill me with deadly objects, please listen to my excuses... We had to move, so we packed everything, (including the computor) a month before "Moving day", After that, I got a guitar to keep me busy, so when I wasn't working, I was at guitar lessons. My mom got sick from an allergic reaction, and was very sick for a long time, so I had to take care of her... And last but not least, MY ADD... dun, dun, duuuuun...**

**Whenever I remembered about this story, I would go I'll make a chapter right now! I head to my CP... What was I supposed to do again? Oh well, might as well go play some guitar... Another example: "I'll make a chapter tomorrow!" 'Tomorrow' "What was I supposed to do today?" Oh yeah, play some guitar! So forgive me, I will have a new chapter as soon as you can say "Pecan pie with sprinkles!" (REEEEEALLY slow though :3) **


End file.
